


The Andersons

by VODLIX



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Family, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Hank Anderson Adopts Connor, Parent Hank Anderson, identity reveal (kinda), no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-19
Updated: 2018-07-19
Packaged: 2019-06-12 21:54:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15349560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VODLIX/pseuds/VODLIX
Summary: After the revolution, Androids pertain many human rights and some special to their generation. Connor decides he wants to, officially, become Hank's family.OR they walk, talk and squawk.





	The Andersons

They hadn’t discussed it. They hadn’t needed to.  
Ever since Android Rights were made politically official, androids, for the first time, were given the freedoms that humans were entitled. Payment, residency, pseudonym last names, the Vote, legal treatment, etc.  
Connor, from the get-go, knew what he would do with these freedoms. With the wages due from his unpaid time under Cyberlife and Detroit Police, He went ahead and rented an apartment near Hank, opted for payed vacation and written up a certain document he’d planned to present to Hank before issuing legally.  
Approaching Hank’s house, he’d felt Sumo flattening him before Conner had the chance to knock.  
“Down, Sumo!” he’d heard the owner shout. And just like that, flattened to the pavement with nothing than a pile of dog and a satchel, Connor burst out into joyous laughter.  
Since deviancy, Connor wouldn’t trade his partner for the world, and his dog was a dopey ray of sunshine even a non-deviant couldn’t resist petting.  
“Its nice to see you, Hank”  
“For god’s sake, Connor, stop encouraging him!” The old man chortled, dismissing the boy’s compliment. ‘Tough Love’, thats what humans called it, and Connor was beginning to understand that concept more and more.  
“Of course, Lieutenant-” Connor couldn’t help but stare as Hank extends a hand. Even now its hard for him to process that: ‘Yes, he is an equal' and ‘Yes, helping one another is normal’. A smile spread from his mouth to his eyes, reaching to accept his kindness, “Thank you, Hank.”  
The receiver of such gratitude was, once again, quick to dismiss the action, reaching for the lost dog lead end and beginning the notion of walking towards the highstreet.  
Used to reading implications, Connor followed his lead and fell into step with him, taking the lead when Sumo’s restless tugging proved too brutal for Hank’s fatigue from managing connor’s paperwork as well as his own at the office.  
They found themselves meandering towards a burger joint, stopping to sit down at the outside seating and getting burgers (Conner said he got one to creat the illusion of being human, but he knew Hank would eat his). Sumo rested calmly at their feet, somehow sensing the seriousness of Connor’s next words.  
“I understand you had a son: Cole Anderson.” Connor knew this was thin ice when it came to conversation starters, but also knew that there was no better way to talk to hank than directly.  
“Yeah, and?” Hank was gruff and guarded, as he usually is when approaching a mournful topic. If anything, this reaction was good. Usually if a colleague so much as mentioned family he would isolate himself to a bar and drink himself to near-suicide.  
“I understand that the word ‘family’ is not used lightly among humans, especially those not related. I hope this is a mutual sentiment, and I hope you know why I’d want this.” Connor was muting the warning signs in his programs telling him the chance of rejection, the chance of never seeing hank again, the chance of loosing his job over this small deviant emotion.  
Connor slid the files from his bag over to in front of Hank on the plastic table, the neatness and official nature of the document contradicting the poor quality of chosen establishment they were eating in. Hank’s eyes flew downwards, the twitching of his brow muscles and hands a sign he hadn’t yet processed what Connor was implying.  
“Wha- I- Wha-…” Hank had been taken aback, eyes flashing from like to line of the document. certain papers, since the independence of deviant androids, were made necessary to be submitted by the next week. these papers were to entail a last name or chosen family, and in the neat box was written in digital font handwriting:

Chosen Legal Name: CONNOR ANDERSON  
Chosen Family: HANK ANDERSON (FATHER)

Hank’s hands shaking were the fist sign of a response, especially seeing as Connor couldn’t bear to look up. Then the android herd the first audible gasp, he forced himself to look up in a state of panic, expecting to see anger or anything but what he saw.  
In Hank’s eyes was nothing but love and hope. He looked, for the first time, overcome with happiness, so much so that his eyes were growing wet. Hank placed down the document with the tenderness a father would hand a newborn to its mother and leaped around the table to take Connor into a large hug.  
In response Sumo was barking in joy and Connor had simply frozen in shock before breaking down in tears in Hank’s arms.  
“Thank you”


End file.
